A Professor That Came Across The Sea
by Persassy The Hero
Summary: Harry realizes that he and his friends will have to go back to Hogwarts for a redo. I guess you can call it that, but what they CAN'T identify is their new professor who seems so charming and dangerous at the same time. A "normal" person that nobody knows of just happens to pop up in front of Harry after the war. It's hard being a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this account isn't mine but my friend's who was writing a Pjo fanfic which is currently on hold.**

**I like Pjo AND HP so I just kinda wanted to do a little crossover...**

**Enough gibberish no one cares about, lets get on with the story!**

The sun was shining and birds chirped outside of a tall, crooked house. Garden gnomes hid in the bushes, trying to hide from nothing in particular.

Inside the house, a hero slept.

The boy who lived, The chosen one, The one that would not wake up.

He was a former student of Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards. Next to the hero sat a rather tall ginger trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Harry," He whispered. "Harry, wake up"

The sleeping boy's eyelids snapped open and greeted the morning with a frown.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked groggily trying to wipe the sleep out of his green eyes.

"We're going back to Hogwarts..." Even as Ron said that, the fact did not seem to sink it.

Harry blinked, confused.

At that exact moment a excited shriek rang the Burrow.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" The door of Ron's room burst open and revealed Ginny. "Did you hear what mum said!?"

"Huh?" Harry asked and felt as if he had missed out on something.

Another pair of footsteps were heard outside and a bushy haired girl showed herself.

"You lot have brains, right?" She asked but there was a smile made out of pure joy plastered to Hermione's face.

"It means we're going back to Hogwarts!"

(Linebreak)

So here they were, inside the Hogwarts express.

Ron and Harry were still trying to match the puzzle pieces together as they hesitantly sat down in their seats.

"So you are saying mum kept this away from us so we could recover from the war and decided to drop it onto us the day we were going to leave" Ron clarified.

Hermione, his girlfriend, sighed and looked at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"Yes." They both breathed out, exasperated.

"You guys are basically going back to Hogwarts since there were some slight delays to finish your seventh and final year" Ginny explained

"How'd your mum know what books to get?" Harry asked.

"Pig brought an envelope for each of us from Professor McGonagoll, mum bought all of our supplies several weeks ago." Ginny smiled.

Pig hooted and flew happily around their heads.

"Pig you rotten little brat! Going off anywhere you want to go before you get permission!" Ron exclaimed, his owl bit his ear and flew off again.

Harry's eyes pricked with tears as he remembered his beautiful snowy owl that died during the war.

It was all his fault.

All the deaths.

All of-

A warm hand reached Harry's and he looked up to see Ginny with an understanding look.

"But because of you many lived Harry" She said as if she could read his mind.

The group's attention was momentarily distracted as a loud bang was heard outside their cart.

"Oh, I am so so sorry. Hey! Oops, sorry. Excuse me. Coming through!" A voice shouted sounding quite panicky.

Harry looked outside to see a tall man trying to make his way through a swarm of first years who obviously had no idea what was happening. Opening the door, Harry gently poked the man's arm and motioned for him to come in. The man sent him a thankful look before Harry closed the door behind him.

Ginny and Hermione stared at the man and Harry could finally make out his features.

He had messy black hair (Just like Harry's only Harry's was a bit curly) and twinkling green eyes (Also like Harry's)

The man seemed to be at least 20 or so, very young yet too old to attend Hogwarts.

"Sorry I just suddenly crashed in but I'm Professor Jackson and I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year"

Ron's jaw dropped open, "You seriously got the job!? Weren't you afraid because I would certainly be! It's cursed I tell you"

Professor Jackson merely laughed and gave Harry's friend a crooked grin, "Trust me, I'll manage"

(Linebreak)

The students were piling outside to get into the carriages that led them to Hogwarts while Professor Jackson merely lingered as if looking for someone.

"She should be here sometime now.." He muttered.

"Err, Professor? You could join us in our carriage" Hermione said but the Professor declined politely.

"I need to meet someone now, see you lots inside!" With that he ran off, his robe fluttering behind him.

Harry noticed that many girls were staring at Professor Jackson dreamily.

"He's a new teacher at Hogwarts now!"

"They say he's very famous but I've never heard of him, although he is VERY attractive"

"Am I too young to date him?"

This bothered Harry more than it should and Ron seemed to be in the same situation.

(Inside the castle)

It ached Harry's chest as he saw Professor McGonagoll instead of Professor Dumbledore at the middle of the table in the Great Hall.

Of course, he liked Professor McGonagoll but it all seemed like a really rude joke that Professor Dumbledore was dead.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as students shared stories with their friends. Harry noticed that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding somewhere outside the country.

Harry and his friends sat down at the Gryffindor table and greeted familiar faces, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and some others.

"Look, Professor Jackson!" Ginny whispered and pointed at a tall figure sitting at the teacher's table. "Wait, who's that next to him?"

Harry noticed that another young woman was sitting next to Professor Jackson, she had golden curled hair and was laughing at something Professor Jackson said.

"Woah..." Neville looked stunned. "She's beautiful..."

Harry would've agreed if Ginny wasn't staring at him intensely, same went for Ron.

...

After the sorting Professor McGonagoll stood up and clapped her hands for attention.

The Great Hall fell silent and students turned their heads.

"I know it has been very hard for you all after the war, but we must be as strong as ever! Education will continue normally and so will exams." Professor McGonagoll paused as groans and complaints escaped from students' mouths. "We all faced hardships together and now it is time for us to recover."

She paused.

"Also, may I please introduce you two new teachers who will begin their teaching this year, Professor Jackson as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" He stood up and Professor McGonagoll waited as students clapped. "And Professor Chase who will teach Transfigurations"

"Your schedules are with the prefects so I want each of you to visit them to pick them up." Professor McGonagoll finished.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "I think we were supposed to receive them in the train! Ron and I forgot that we were prefects! Oh no, oh no..."

Several people were looking at Hermione and Ron hopefully as they waited to receive their schedules.

"NO! I don't have them now scram!" Ron snapped at a little girl who whimpered away.

"Sheesh, temper."

Harry turned around and saw Professor Jackson standing with an amused look. "I hope you don't treat you and your girlfriend's kid that way"

Ron and Hermione turned bright red.

"Ron and Hermione, sittin' on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,-" Professor Jackson sang but Ginny interrupted.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but how do you know our names?"

The crooked smile was instantly wiped off.

"Well, I'm a professor now aren't I? It's my job to learn my students' name as quickly as I can..." Professor Jackson said awkwardly. "Oh by the way, I came here because you prefects forgot to pick up the schedules, here"

The Professor handed a stack of papers to Ron, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, I'm off now. Good night!"

**UGHUHAUOHFKSJFNA**

**Finally, I'm hoping I can make my chapters at least this long as I go on with the story but since I'm almost out of time I'll now have to stop here.**

**I'm new so don't judge and Percy POV coming up soon. If you're wondering how much time as passed for Percy since the war I'm putting it on the next chapter!**

**Word/Character of the day: Harry Potter**

**Quick Biography of Harry Potter= Also known as the Boy who Lived or The Chosen one, Harry Potter is now a hero who was saved the world from this baldy evil guy and also scaring the hell out of his friends by pretending he was dead.**

**THE END**

**Riddle of The Day**

It's very colorful indeed

It has done some good deeds

For it has colored a barren paper

It also comes in the form of a marker

Children use it as a toy

To satisfy their unsatisfied joy

**I know horrible but I got the idea from my currently retired friend.**

**What do you think the answer is?**

**Also, next chapter coming up tomorrow!**


	2. How a hero should be treated

Perseus should've known being thrown into another whole bunch of crap would not be easy.

Long story short.

After the Giant War and the tragic death of Leo Valdez, the demigods were given immortality and power over their parent's domain. Of course Nemesis, the goddess of Revenge, thought it was a good idea to drop a bomb in the little party.

_FlashBack_

_"Let us welcome the newly made, cough weakling, gods!" Zeus boomed and there was a round of applause._

_"Now you may return-" Athena started but was interrupted as a little puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the throne room._

_"What is it!?" Hermes yelped as the gods grabbed their weapons._

_The smoke cleared slowly and revealed..._

_"Nemesis" Artemis growled, her bow was loaded._

_"Please dear family," The Revenge goddess cooed "I come in peace, and with some messaged..."_

_"Get on with it" Hades said lousily while studying his nails._

_"Hmmph, be nice." Nemesis snorted. "Anyway, this is a message from Hecate. To Perseus."_

_The hero stiffened and though, What Now?_

_"You see, a long time ago Hecate messed up big time and created a bunch of magical weirdos that could use magic. And then this boy that is supposed to be amazing defeated a bald guy. He's now very famous and even targeted among the Greek monsters. This was very recent and-"_

_"What's your point Nemesis!" Zeus roared and pointed his Master Bolt at the goddess's face._

_Nemesis considered her situation and thought about what she should say next without enraging the gods._

_"Hecate wants you to protect the boy Perseus" The goddess finished._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? NO! GODS, HELL NO! JEEZ NO OH GOD WHHHYYYY" Percy exclaimed without thinking and the 12 major gods scowled._

_"Well, since the monsters got bored of attacking demigods who beat them every time, they are attacking helpless little critters who cannot fight them" Nemesis smiled._

_Perseus buried his face in his hands._

_"My son has done enough, he deserves rest and-" Poseidon began but his sun cut him off._

_"No, Lady Hecate will pester me until I agree to do it. And I will but only on one condition..." Perseus said. "I don't want anymore of this war thing until I feel like it."_

_Nemesis screwed up her face. "Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

Now here he was, sitting in his desk in his classroom. Waiting for the day to pass.

Hecate had blessed him and Annabeth (Who insisted to come with her bf) so they could use magic with this little stick they called a "wand"

"I prefer a sword" Perseus muttered to himself.

His wand was made out of this dark wood with little wave patterns etched on to it. Annabeth's was reddish brown with vine like wood spiraling to the tip.

Perseus only changed his form to a twenty year old because Annabeth said he looked more mature.

"Ughagyahaaaa..." Perseus pulled at his face and groaned.

What a mess, he thought.

(The next day)

Harry woke up and wondered where he was until he realized he recognized his old bed at Hogwarts.

"You up Ron?" He asked his mate.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going to class thought" Ron answered but reluctantly dressed up into his school robes. "I still don't like Professor Jackson, he's creepy."

Harry nodded and looked at his schedule.

_1. Charms_

_2. Potions._

_3. Defense against the Dark Arts. (With Slytherin)_

_Break_

_4. Transfiguration_

_5. Herbology_

_6. History._

Just great, Harry thought, Defense against the D.A. with Slytherin.

And add creep Professor to that.

(Skip to Charms class)

"Oh Harry Potter come in come in, take a seat where ever you want. The rest of you have assigned seats!" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Potter it is a great honor to have you back in my class!"

Harry awkwardly sat next to Ron and Hermione who gave him a weird look.

"It's not surprising since you defeated You-Know-Who..." Ron whispered thought Harry could see the bitterness in his friend's eyes.

"You'll need to get used to it Harry, you're a hero now!" Hermione smiled and faced Professor Flitwick.

Class had started but Harry's mind was wondering whether he would now have to deal with all the fame for the rest of his life...

(At the end of Potions)

Professor Slughorn was no different then Professor Flitwick and started kissing Harry's hand as soon as he had walked in.

"I actually felt sorry for you mate" Ron teased.

"Don't be" Harry muttered and stepped in to Defense against the D.A. class.

As soon as he did, Harry was blasted by the scent of the ocean and saw that the old classroom was now covered with old yet beautiful seashells.

"Woah..." Neville, who had arrived earlier, said in awe.

"Hello class! Sit down I want to check everybody is here!" Professor Jackson was hurrying around with a parchment and quill and started to call out names.

"Neville Longbottom. Pansy Parkinson. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger..." He read off the names as Ron and Harry continued to talk.

"Look at the girls just staring at him" Ron murmured enviously.

"I know-" Harry was about to reply when Professor Jackson barked his name.

"Harry Potter, stop talking to Ginger there and pay attention!" He said. "Don't expect me to treat you specially just because you saved the world, you're still a kid who needs to listen."

Several students next to Harry 'ohhh'ed.

Although Harry still thought saving the world from Lord Voldemort was not 'just' a thing he hesitantly nodded.

"He's really handsome" A girl behind Harry said dreamily.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed at the girl.

The girl scowled and looked at Harry, "I don't get why you guys don't like Professor Jackson, I heard he was a very good teacher."

"Watch him turn out like Lockhart" Ron said.

"Anyway, I'm Levana" The girl offered her hand and Harry shook it.

"Harry Potter," He replied.

"OH of course I know you!" The girl smiled. "You're a hero!"

Harry was strangely attracted to the girl and wanted to... kiss her.

Her luscious brown hair cascading down her back and her sweet scent prickling his nose.

She was so beautiful.

_Ginny,_ His consciousness snapped him back to reality.

_Ginny, you love Ginny._ The voice said again and with an awkward look Harry turned to face Professor Jackson.

The new teacher was looking at Harry and Levana intensely but looked away.

But what caught Harry's eyes was the tip of a tattoo that peeked out from Professor Jackson's arm, he quickly covered it up.

_Death Eater_

**Okay I personally thought this chapter was a mess!**

**But anyway the answer to the riddle was... *Drumroll***

**CRAYONS! or more specifically Crayola!**

**Have cookies (::) (::) (::)**

**Now for another daily question!**

**:When Nico was captured by the twin giants, Piper had hurt her (Blank) when rescuing him. What part of her body did Piper damage?:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Character of the Day: Perseus Jackson**

**NickName: Seaweed Brain, Persassy, Poseidon Jr., Water boy, Awesomeness**

**Thank you have a nice day!**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**LOL just kidding no preview**


	3. Smoochi Moochi

**Good news! Since thanksgiving break just started I get to update again!**

**Btw my e-mail is connected to this account and it makes me so happy that I am getting many favs and follows!**

**It helps me LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS and also positive reviews (Of course suggestions too) are SUPER helpful. It makes me wanna update more often *wink wink***

**AAAANYWAY...**

**Here we go!**

Harry froze and stared at Professor Jackson's now hidden arm.

He was now quite positive why and how the Professor knew his name.

"A Death Eater..." Harry whispered and Ron sent him a puzzled look.

"Who is?" The ginger's voice was heavy with concern.

Harry half expected his scar to burn and prickle but that didn't happen and that reminded him that Voldemort was dead.

He couldn't take it anymore! All this saving the world business and Death Eaters, why wouldn't they leave him ALONE.

Without thinking Harry stood up so quickly his chair tumbled behind him and sprinted out the door as fast as he could.

"Hey! Potter!" He heard Professor Jackson chase after him.

Harry ran as fast as he could but Professor Jackson was pretty damn fast and quickly caught up.

Whipping out his wand Harry yelled, "_Protego!_"

"Oof!" Professor Jackson looked as if he was flying backwards as an invisible shield appeared between him and Harry.

_Ha!,_ Harry thought _Take that!_

Now he had reached the moving staircases and fortunately none of them were in motion.

He had almost reached the Gryffindor dormitories, just several more steps...

_WHAM_

Stars danced around Harry's vision and he thought they were very pretty.

Shiny, twinkling grey stars... Or at least he thought they were stars until he realized they were eyes.

Professor Chase's eyes.

"You run like a person that was being chased by a monster, not that any of them would catch you if you continued." She said casually, Harry realized he had knocked her book out of her hands.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to-" He hurriedly stood up and was ready to take off again.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry's body froze abruptly and he fell to his knees. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Professor Jackson panting and clutching his long wand in his hands.

"*Gasp*I finally-*Gasp*gotcha!" He panted but there was his trademark grin on his face.

Harry wanted to scream at Professor Chase that the man was a Death Eater and she should run away, he only wanted Harry's life.

"Percy?" She asked and Harry could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Sorry, one of my students just freaked out and...Well, as you can see," Professor Jackson pointed at Harry. "Ran away"

"Hmmp" Professor Chase sounded unimpressed. "Well good luck taming him, he runs like a wild horse."

Professor Jackson (a.k.a. Death Eater!) chuckled and waved his wand. Instantly Harry felt his body loosen and he instinctively grabbed his own wand.

"Stay _back!_" He yelled at Professor Jackson.

"Wooaah.." The Death Eater stepped back cautiously but there was no fear in his startling eyes.

"Am I missing out on something?" Harry heard Professor Chase ask.

"Professor! That man is a Death Eater, I need you to go get Professor Mcgo-" Harry started but there were loud footsteps and he saw half of his Defense against the Dark Arts class had followed him.

"_Harry!_" Ron said, shocked. "What in the world are you doing!"

"Guys! I need everyone to use the Stunning Spell on this man-" Again Harry was interrupted.

"HA! YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A DEATH EATER!" Professor Chase shrieked with laughter and dropped her book, again.

Professor Jackson now had an amused look on his face, "And what exactly made you think I was one of Baldy Voldie's followers?"

Harry's face turned red as he realized the class was laughing, too.

"You-your tattoo on your arm. It-it's the Death Eater's tattoo!" He yelled quickly. "If you're not one, then prove it to us by showing it!"

He looked at Professor Chase for support and saw her nodding at Professor Jackson.

The laughter died as the Professor slowly folded the arm of his robes back and revealed...

"A tattoo..." Harry whispered then realized how stupid it sounded. "It's a different tattoo.."

Instead of the skull and the snake, this one had lines and a trident with SPQR on it.

"See? This is just a little thingy I had a long time ago..." Professor Jackson smirked. "Although you could say I wasn't expecting one of my students to accuse me like that."

"Percy, control your students a bit better, I have to go now." Professor Chase turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Before anybody knew what had just happened, Professor Jackson and Professor Chase were kissing. In front of other students.

"Bye" Professor Chase smiled and quickly scurried off.

"Heh, bye." Professor Jackson waved.

Silence.

"NOOOOOO!"

"BUT-BUT I WAS GOING TO SEND HIM A LOVE LETTER!"

"DADDY! HE BROKE MY HEART!"

There were wails from girls which alarmed the black haired Professor quite affectively.

Harry just used this moment to escape and tried to cool down his burning face.

How could he humiliate himself like that in public!?

So much for a hero that defeated Lord Voldemort.

**Okay, so I had a review from someone that said Leo wasn't dead and came back to life.**

**I know that and so does Leo but the other demigods don't know that, yet.**

**They even mourned for Leo at the end of the Blood of Olympus thinking my fav character was dead.**

**But thank you for pointing that out becuz that proves you were paying attention :D**

**Anyway, the answer for the question is...**

**:Piper hurt her SHOULDER from a FALLING SANDBAG during the Niceo Rescue Project!:**

**Congratulation to the people who got it and here is the next question.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:In the epilogue of the last Harry Potter book, James Potter informs his family that (Blank) was snogging (Blank) who was their (Blank):**

**There are 3 separate answers to this!**

**HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING AND HAVE LOTS OF MASHED POTATOES!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a potato flew around my room...(The rest is up to you)**


	4. Quiz!

**Hello and I know this isn't a chapter but I'm updating AGAIN after this so please participate!**

**1. How would you want the story to go.**

**A) Center around Harry!**

**B) Center around Percy!**

**C) Center around Percabeth or other pairings! (If so then name the pair)**

**D) I honestly don't care.**

**..**

**2. How would you rate the story?**

**A) Absolutely terrible! It's a talent that you are such a bad author**

**B) Love it! **

**C) This is better than potatoes and bananas!**

**D) Eh, I'll have to read a bit more**

**..**

**3. Do you think the characters are out of character?**

**A) Sorta...**

**B) Nope, perfect**

**C) YES, YOU NEED TO READ THE BOOKS AGAIN**

**D) They are but I like your version of Harry and Percy better**

**..**

**4. Do you like potatoes?**

**A) YES OMG YESSS**

**B) ERMEHGAAWD YES**

**C) TOTALLY GAAAWSH THEY R AMAZING**

**D) Why would you ask that weirdo?**

**..**

**5. Do you want the story to be...**

**A) Serious and Dramatic**

**B) Hilarious but serious too**

**C) Romantic with lots of kissies**

**D) Other *If so then please state them***

**..**

**6. Are my chapters long enough and my updates often enough?**

**A) Sure, yeah. But I would like it to be longer and more often.**

**B) NO YOU R SO DAMN SLOW, GAWD**

**C) Nah, it's perfect.**

**D) You're slower than a potato**

**..**

**7. Would you like Percy and Annabeth to...**

**A) BREAK UP! NO PERCABETH**

**B) More cuddles please! :D**

**C) Have them cheat one another**

**D) I don't give a potato about them**

**..**

**8. Would you like Ron and Hermione/Harry and Ginny to...**

**A) Break up**

**B) Make them more obsessed with each other**

**C) Don't care**

**D) Other**

**..**

**9. Do you want Percy to...**

**A) DIE!**

**B) Be powerful**

**C) Romantic**

**D) PERSASSY/Funny**

**..**

**10. Do you want Harry to..**

**A) Be evil and powerful**

**B) Just powerful**

**C) Romantic**

**D) I don't know**

**...**

**THE END  
>Thank you!<strong>


	5. The Animagus, Rainbow, and the beard man

Harry hesitantly knocked on the door of his Transfigurations class.

He had taken some time to cool down his embarrassment in his dormitory and ran a little late.

"Come in" A female voice called and Harry creaked open the wooden door.

The class was filled with students and Ron had saved him a seat.

"What happened?" The ginger asked.

"Nothing" Harry lied and didn't make an effort to make it believable.

"Eh hem, Weasley and Potter." Professor Chase cleared her throat and glared daggers at them. "Unless you want to have detention on your first day please pay attention."

"Yes Professor Chase" Harry and Ron both said.

"Good. Now today we will be practicing some basic magic. Take out your wands!" Professor Chase waved her own wand and Summoned a brick. "On your desk you'll see a bowl. I want you to change it into a brick like the one I have"

Groans and complaints exploded from the students.

"SHUT UP!" A sharp bark from Professor Chase quieted everyone down. "YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH A WAR AND LEARNED TO BEAR WITH HARD THINGS. I MAY NOT HAVE PARTICIPATED IN THE WAR MYSELF BUT I NEVER LOST HOPE. I'M INDEED VERY DISSAPOINTED THAT YOU CANNOT DEAL WITH SUCH SIMPLE THINGS!"

Harry mentally noted how annoying her American accent sounded. She leapt on to her desk and her robe pulled slightly back, revealing her long tanned legs. Ron sucked in a breath.

"I'll be watching you the whole time, begin!" With that, Professor Chase jumped off gracefully and... morphed into an owl.

"She's an Animagus!" Parvati Patil exclaimed with joy. The tawny owl circled above their heads with sharp eyes.

"Let's do this mate" Ron encouraged Harry and waved his wand at the bowl they were supposed to turn into a brick.

"Right." Harry muttered.

(Linebreak)

Turns out no one could turn the bowl into a brick except Levana, the girl Harry had met in Defense against the D.A.

"I don't understand!" Lavender Brown shrieked. "I'm usually the best in Transfigurations!"

"I don't like her" Another girl huffed. "Professor Jackson deserves better."

Several others nodded.

Harry searched his bag for his favorite quill but it was not there. As he and Ron headed out of the classroom Harry said, "Uhh, I gotta go back to get my quill, see you later!"

"Go back where!?" Ron called but Harry was already sprinting down the hall.

(Linebreak... AGAIN)

Harry was panting by the time he reached his D.A.D.A class. His face burnt just by thinking about confronting Professor Jackson. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door just a little bit but stopped instantly.

Professor Jackson was standing in front of a spray of water, it created a rainbow by the beam of light that shone through the window. Professor Jackson fished out something from his pocket, something shiny and small, and threw it into the rainbow.

Harry resisted the urge to cough and say "Stupid"

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow please accept my offering and show me Camp Half-Blood" Professor Jackson said and the shiny object _vanished._

The rainbow shifted a bit and formed a portal like circular opening. In the circle, a bearded man stood.

"Chiron!" Professor Jackson called, the man jumped a little before facing him.

"Percy, my boy. How is everything going?" The man, Chiron, asked.

"It's fine so far but we can't let out guard down." Professor Jackson said. "Annabeth and I are still watching Harry Potter."

Harry gasped a little and took a step back. What was happening? His heart started to beat faster.

By the time Harry had regained his calm, Professor Jackson was saying "- Just waiting for the right time to attack." With that he waved his arm across the rainbow and the face vanished.

Harry's forehead started to beat faster. Dropping his bag, Harry ran as fast as he could from Professor Jackson and his room. Again.

Something was terribly wrong.

...

...

...

Percy Iris Messaged Chiron to report his progress so far.

"It's fine so far but we can't let our guard down" He said. "Annabeth and I are still watching Harry Potter."

He thought he had heard something outside but he didn't care for that moment.

"I think I found one monster lurking around Potter, but I can't be sure. Man, I wish Grover could sniff out every damn monster out of this school! But I'll keep on eye on our monster suspect, it could be just waiting for the right time to attack." Percy then waved his hands across the rainbow and Chiron's face dissolved.

Percy heard a light thump outside his door. Instinctively he took out Riptide and looked out and saw a backpack.

"Pfft, getting me worked up for no reason" He sighed and looked around for it's owner but no one was around.

Perhaps it was Peeves, the annoying little critter.

But that was none of his business.

.

.

.

.

**Okay I know I haven't updated for a while but I mean come on, it was Thanksgiving. I was too busy stuffing myself until I hated me.**

**AAANYWAY.**

**Yes the answer for the daily question was 1. Teddy Lupin 2. Victoirre or however you spell her name and 3. cousin.**

**BTW thank you for participating in the Quiz! It was really helpful!**

**Daily Quiz:**

**In the end of the Blood of Olympus, Leo Valdez was apparently "dead" until he used (Blank) to come back to life. What is it?**

**Next chapter possibly tomorrow or Monday!**


	6. Jackson Equals Mystery

Later that day, Harry spent quite some time thinking with his chin resting on his hands. Who would come after Harry after the war? Death Eaters who haven't been arrested yet? Random citizens who think Harry should be dead? Or just a random guy?

Also, Professor Jackson had mentioned Professor Chase's name. Was she involved in this? There were so many questions yet not enough answers.

(Linebreak)

Harry had gathered Ron and Hermione in the Common Room for he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"So you're saying that Professor Jackson can't be trusted?" Hermione asked him with a frown.

"I knew it!" Ron slammed his fist in to his palm and shot up. "He was too unnatural!"

"But what-" Hermione started.

"Professor Chase is with him, they seemed to be _very_ close" Ron declared.

"But-"

"We need to find out who they are" Harry said, his face wrinkled from thinking hard.

"But-"

"And I need to do some research about the spell he used."

Ron was about to interrupt Hermione again before she beat him to it.

"Okay! I get that we should be on our guards so soon after the war but honestly!" She cried. "What gives us the right to stick our faces into somebody's business!"

"Professor Jackson mentioned my name when communicating with the bearded man." Harry reasoned her calmly.

"Fine, but what if he meant like as in grade wise. Like how you don't turn in your homework sometimes saying you're stressed out or-or..."

"He said he was _watching_ Harry!" Ron hissed. "As in stalking!"

"And I also don't know what or who 'Iris' is or what 'Camp Half Blood' is." Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's complaints. "Jackson was also talking about waiting for the right time to attack."

"_Professor_ Jackson, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "This is just like Professor Snape all over again. We accuse an innocent man and they turn out to be the hero!"

Harry froze a little at the mention of Professor Snape.

"And this is all Lockhart again for you isn't it? You defend a _charming_ Professor and they turn out to be wimps!" Ron said.

Hermione pursed her lips and glared at her friends, "Fine, I'll do some research about the 'clues' you picked up" She turned to face Harry. "But don't blame me if Professor Jackson and Professor Chase finds out that we were digging into their history!"

She stomped off to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron discussing the matter further.

(Linebreak)

At breakfast the next day, Harry saw Hermione carrying thick, heavy books to the table.

"Okay, so" She started. "I haven't found _anything_, nothing at all I mean, about Camp Half Blood but quite a lot about Iris. She's a minor Greek goddess of Rainbows and a messenger among the gods next to Hermes. She appears in Greek mythology several times to help or carry messages to demigods, half god half human. But otherwise she doesn't take on a very important role."

"What about Chiron, the bearded man?" Harry pressed.

"Oh, yes. Chiron, let's see." Hermione flipped through her pages. "He's also a Greek figure, a centaur more specifically."

"Wait, I thought centaurs were only from the Wizarding world?" Ron asked.

"They originated from Greece though, now listen" Hermione continued. "He's a famous centaur for training many Greek heroes and in the mythology it says that Hercules or Heracules killed his trainer while he was drunk. It is believed that Chiron was sent to the sky to be among the stars by the gods."

"So... Jackson is a crazy guy that is a friend with another crazy guy that believes he is a centaur trainer?" Harry clarified.

"From the information we've got, yes." Hermione sighed and shut her books. "But please don't go around being too obvious"

"'Kay." Ron promised. "And what about the shiny object Harry talked about. The one Jackson threw into the rainbow?"

Hermione sighed again, "I don't know about that"

Looking determined Harry stared at the teacher's table, looking pointedly at Jackson.

(Linebreak)

History was as boring as ever with Professor Binns mumbling lectures that would make an angry bull sleep.

"And so the famous couple went into war in 1293, killed by-" Professor Binns said but looked at Harry's raised hands.

"Professor, were there any witches or wizards in... Greece? Or mentioned in Greek mythology?" Harry asked uncertainly/

The class bursted into laughter. Professor Binns looked unimpressed.

"There is an ancient legend that Hecate, the goddess of magic, created us witches and wizards but it is a legend."

"The Chamber of Secrets was apparently a legend, until it was opened again" Harry countered.

"Mister Potter, what are you trying to prove?" Professor Binns said lazily.

"Is there a possibility that there are Greek wizards?"

There was silence before Professor Binns answered.

"Yes"

...

...

..

.

"I went to the library again on break" Hermione said during lunch. "The shiny thing Professor Jackson had with him appears to be a drachma. It connects with Iris. Iris worked for the demigods if she was paid with the Greek coin."

"I have something too" Harry informed her. "Professor Binns told me that there is an ancient legend that magic originated from the Greek goddess Hecate and that there is a possibility of Greek wizards and witches."

"Thee? Eef all mafs fents! (See? It all makes sense!)" Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"I still don't get why a person that seems to be obsessed with Greek Mythology would try and harm you Harry" Hermione said. "It might all be a misunderstanding."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about Professor Jackson." Harry said, trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I know right? Professor Jackson radiates this bad feeling!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up and saw a girl with curly brown hair.

"Levana" Harry breathed out, the girl he had met in D.A.D.A stood in front of him. She was as stunning as ever and Harry felt himself slip into the weird feeling Levana gave out again.

Her scent was so sweet, her pale skin matching her rich brown hair.

"Aren't you the girl that absolutely loved Professor Jackson?" Ron asked, his eyes were slightly glazed.

"Not anymore" Levana didn't take her eyes off Harry. "You can't trust Professor Jackson, he is a _monster_!"

The last words came out of Levana's mouth like a hiss.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked cautiously, noting the look on her boyfriend's face.

"It's none of your-" Levana started but she stopped and stared at something behind Harry, her eyes becoming wide. Harry followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder to see Professor Jackson walking over.

"What are you lots doing?" He asked brightly with his crooked grin. His right hand was gripping a ballpoint pen so hard his knuckles turned white.

"We were talking to-" Harry was about to say that he was having a conversation with Levana when he noticed that the beautiful girl wasn't there anymore. His friends looked equally stunned.

"Okay, well, if you need anything you can always tell me." Professor Jackson smiled again and walked off.

Harry looked over at the teacher's table and saw Professor Chase studying them with her grey eyes. Not wanting to meet her gaze, Harry looked away.

Something was definitely out of place and Harry had a suspicion that he knew what it was.

Or _who_ it was.

...

...

...

...

Percy's POV **(A/N: First 1st person POV!)**

Yup, now I knew what kind of monster was lurking around. Target locked. I could tell just by looking at Harry Potter and his friend's reaction.

"It's an Empousa" I whispered to Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"You don't say Seaweed Brain. Of course it's an Empousa! A well trained one ,too." Annabeth commented. "We'll have to get rid of it before it gets to Potter."

"Why can't we just kill her?" I asked, frowning. "We're gods now aren't we? It'll be easy."

"God and _goddess_" Annabeth corrected me. "And we can't just kill the Empousa, the Headmistress will be suspicious when her 'student' just goes missing. We'll kill her secretly and then use the Mist to cover it up. But remember that we can't rely on it too much since we're new at using it."

"Right. Got it." I gave her a thumbs up and she smacked my forearm lightly.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl"

I stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead before marching off to my classroom.

Aaaaaaaaand I forgot my wand.

Damn it! Why can't my stupid stick stay in my pocket like Riptide!

**I wrote two chapters today becuz I felt like I had to make up for making you guys wait!**

**Okay so some of you Private Messaged me about Percabeth moments or any other couple stuff. **

**I guess I'll do it later on but right now I'm focusing on the plot!**

**The answer for the Daily Question is...**

**"THE PHYSICIANS CURE"**

**Congrats to the people who got it right!**

**FAVS, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS AND LOVE MAKES ME RIGHT FASTER AND ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!**

**REMEMBER.**

**FAV.**

**FOLLOW.**

**REVIEW.**

**Now for the Daily Question.**

**:In the Harry Potter series, Lord Voldemort splits his soul into pieces and sealed them into objects thus making them into (Blank):**

**Next Chapter will most likely be up on Monday! But maybe Sunday!**

**FAV**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**


	7. DADA Class Gone Wrong

Percy sat on his chair and spun around, his mind whirling. How on Earth was he going to kill the Empousa without alerting everyone? According to Annabeth, it had managed to become popular among the students. So very helpful.

"I'm a dragon! RAWR!" Several first years were playing 'Avoid the Dragon', a made up game, just outside his classroom door.

They shrieked with laughter and ran away, trying to make it to the end of the game without being caught by the "dragon". Percy unknowingly wiped flowing tears from his eyes as he was reminded of Leo and Festus. They couldn't even find his body or scraps of the bronze dragon.

He was supposed to be dry when in contact with water but the tears seemed to soak into his face. Percy quickly wiped them away as students began to flow in. They chattered excitedly and sat down with their friends and Percy glared at Levana, the empousa.

_Flashback_

_"Percy," Annabeth said as she faced her boyfriend. "You were right, there was a monster among the Gryffindor students"_

_"How'd you know? Well, I mean, of course you knew but like... How?" He asked idiotically._

_Laughing softly Annabeth explained, "Well, during Transfiguration, I put on a charm to the bowls the student were supposed to turn into a brick. I made all of the bowls to automatically change into bricks when near a monster and that girl Levana, was the only one with a brick. So unless she cheated, she's 100% monster"_

_"Smart" Percy grinned._

_"I know." Annabeth smiled back and kissed Percy passionately on his lips._

_One thing led to another and soon they were heavily making out._

_In their classroom._

_On the students desk._

_*Cough*_

_So not awkward._

Percy snapped out of his LalaLand and smiled at his class, "Okaaaay, I think everybody is here today! So no need to take attendance, please take out your wands!"

There were a couple of whoops and 'yes's as the students eagerly took out their wands.

"Now I need a volunteer!" Percy clapped his hands and laughed when one of the students yelled 'I volunteer as tribute!'. **(A/N: JustHungerGamelyThings)**

His smile melted off a bit when he realized Harry Potter was glaring at him. Not losing his stance, Percy said, "Mister Potter, how about you?"

Looking slightly stunned, the boy stood up and came to the front of the classroom. "Now what do I do?" He asked. His wand was held firmly in his hands.

"Attack me. Try and disarm me." Percy said and took a step back to give the boy room. There were several murmurs from students as they watched me and Harry curiously.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The boy shouted and at the exact moment, Percy flicked his wand to summon water. Instead of hitting it's target, the spell blasted into the shield of water and sent tiny droplets flying. The wand had nothing to do with the water but Percy at least tried to pretend he was a wizard.

"I never told you that I would defend myself against you have I?" I said as Potter stared at me. "Get together with a partner and try to see who can disarm who first! I would try and avoid serious injury!"

...

...

...

..

Harry tried to find Ron and get him as his partner but found out that his mate was stuck with Neville. He looked around to find anyone who doesn't have a partner.

"Harry!" A sweet voice called. "Do you want to be my partner?"

He spun around and found himself face to face with Levana.

"Sure!" He said, overjoyed that Levana had chosen him to be her partner. She was so sweet and nice to everybody, it would be hard to believe that she had any enemies.

"Uhmm actually..." Professor Jackson cleared his throat and tried to get Harry and Levana's attention. " over there doesn't seem to have a partner Harry, why don't you go ask her."

"But-!" Harry suddenly felt his temper boiling, how dare he interrupt him and Levana!

"And _you_" Professor Jackson pointed his long finger at Levana with a murderous glare. "Professor Chase needs you in her classroom. I'll accompany you there"

Harry suddenly felt very protective, "Whatever you're going to punish Levana for, she didn't do it!"

Professor Jackson looked at him with surprisingly cold eyes, "Looks like her little charm has already gotten to you." Levana was looking rather frightened, her legs were shaking and her forehead beaded with sweat.

As she was lead out of the classroom by Professor, she mouthed 'Please follow me'. Several seconds after Levana exited the room, Harry hurriedly sprinted out and followed them.

Careful not to make any noise, Harry tip toed towards the Transfiguration class. Levana had pleaded him to follow her and he was going to do it.

Pressing himself against the wall next to the room, Harry peeked inside and saw Professor Chase and Professor Jackson cornering a cowering Levana.

"Thought we wouldn't know did we?" Professor Chase growled with her arms crossed.

"Pffft, if she thought she could get through us she must be really retarded." Professor Jackson snorted.

Levana met Harry's peeking eyes and again silently pleaded for help.

"P-please, I don't know what you're talking about!" She squeaked.

Harry wanted to bust in and save the poor girl, the Professors were being so unfair!

"We'll know if you're lying or not soon" Professor Jackson took out his pen. "Tell Gaea I said hi from Tartarus." He uncapped the pen and it first grew into a stick, then a staff, then a glowing sword.

Harry held back a gasp as Professor Chase whipped out a knife, "Your acting is pitiful."

Then the two adults brought their weapons down. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Levana let out a horrible scream then burst into golden dust as she and the weapons made contact.

Levana was gone.

**I honestly think that this chapter was rather sloppy but that kind of thing happens when you attempt to write 3 chapters in a single day... and it's short. Sorry...**

**The answer to the daily question is...**

**:Horcruxes:**

**Okay so now the next question!**

**:Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase holds up the sky when Atlas is absent and gets (Blank) for their hair:**

**Bye bye and have a totally Potterhead and Persassy day!**


	8. Messing with Memories

Harry snapped his eyes open the moment Levana's scream faded away. His bright green eyes started to cloud with confusion.

What was he doing here? What happened to Levana?

For one terrifying moment, Harry forgot who he was. It all started to come back to him after a while and he sat up cautiously.

"Ron?" Harry croaked. "Are you still sleeping?" There was no answer and Harry realized that he was the only one in his dormitory.

Levana... Who was she? Was it all a dream? One long, long dream that was then.

"No, this can't be a dream" Harry murmured to himself. "Too realistic..."

_I was following Levana to Professor Chase's room, then she and Professor Jackson cornered Levana. And then they attacked her..._ Harry's brain felt like it was going to explode. _Professor Jackson's favorite pen changed into a sword... Levana..._

No matter how hard Harry tried to remember, there was no memory of Levana's face but he knew she had existed.

Harry slowly entered the Common Room and saw everybody chatting with their friends. Most of them were in pajamas so Harry guessed it was nighttime.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron was calling for his mate. "Did you know that Quidditch will start again next week? The field was damaged so they were repairing it all this time. You, as the captain, will watch the try outs."

"Oh, cool" Harry was still distracted from his altered memory. "I'm gonna ask if Levana wants to join..."

"Who?" Hermione, who was studying next to them, asked.

"Levana, you know her." Harry frowned. "Ron, you met her right?"

"Uhh, actually no. Don't know anything 'bout her." Ron said.

It was official. Harry had gone mad.

...

...

..

.

Annabeth and Percy sat in the Transfiguration classroom. They were both breathing heavily although they had barely moved.

"Even with godly powers putting on a Mist for the entire school is not cool" Percy gasped.

"And we're not even sure if it worked properly. Gods, if we have to do this everytime we kill a monster..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Damn this school, this place just had to mess up our break after the Giant War." Percy buried his face into his palms.

"Language" Annabeth scolded him. "By the way, did you know we could change in to our parent's symbolic animal? I didn't know until last week."

"Are you serious?! Holy moly, I just hope I won't morph in to a seaweed if I try" And of course at once the green eyed hero instantly stood up and concentrated. A vein was visible on his forehead as time ticked by and Annabeth sighed.

"You're not gonna be able to do it in one try Percy." She face palmed. "It took me exactly 683 tries, so you can practice in your free time."

Instead of agreeing with his girlfriend, Percy smiled, mischief sparking his green eyes. "If I have one kiss maybe I can do it."

And that day was when a god broke the record of being the most beat up immortal hero ever.

...

...

..

.

"What do you mean no?" Harry asked, worry glazed his eyes. "Of course you met her, I even introduced you to her!"

Hermione looked at Ron, sighed, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think you had a dream. If this...Levana was a Gryffindor we would have known but not one person in my life fits your description."

Harry angrily pushed her hand away, "If this is a joke it's not funny!" He demanded. "You don't know what I've been through! I saw-clearly with my own eyes- Professor Jackson and Professor Chase _murdering_ Levana!"

"So what does this Levana look like?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "You seem to be very close to her, right?"

"That's what I don't get! I know, I just _know, _Levana had almost all of the classes with me but I can't remember her face. I remember Professor Jackson's sword by spending hours squeezing my brain for it but Levana's face is just...Empty." Harry gripped his raven black hair and shut his eyes.

"Harry, you just had a bad dream. You know how dreams are hard to remember, and also it's illegal for teachers to have personal weapons except for their wands." Hermione said gently.

"No!" Harry yelled, making his friends jump. "No, this is different. I can feel it."

"Uh.. Oh! Harry, we're not supposed to be out now-" Hermione made a desperate reach for her friend's robe but it fluttered away out of her grasp as he made his way out of the Portrait Hole.

Harry was fuming and his face was red as a tomato, "Someone must remember Levana, and that is going to be the person who she saw last"

(Linebreak)

Harry slammed open the D.A.D.A classroom door and marched in, not bothering to check if anyone else was there.

Big mistake.

_BIG _mistake.

On the far corner was Professor Jackson and Professor Chase kissing. Did Harry and Ginny look like that? Like they would never see each other ever again?

"Percy, we need to go sleep now..." Professor Chase muttered but continued to kiss Professor Jackson.

Although Harry was pretty angry, he could tell that the two were in love.

"Nah, I think it'll be fine. Just don't tell Chiro-" Professor Jackson smiled but Harry coughed loudly.

The two professors jumped and immediately whirled at Harry's direction. Professor Jackson's hand was in his pocket, ready to pull something out and Professor Chase... Well, if looks could kill Harry would be a rotting dead body now.

"You two seem to be on your guard." Harry said casually, straining to keep his temper in. "Of course, after what you guys have done it would be natural..."

Professor Jackson looked confused for a moment then turned bright red. "Oh c'mon, kissing and making out is a part of your life-"

"Percy!" Professor Chase cut him off, also red. "I don't think he's talking about that. What do you mean?" She tilted her head towards Harry.

"I'm sure you two knew Levana, you know, the one you called out yesterday Professor Jackson?" Harry folded his arms. "You took her to Professor Chase's room, remember?"

Professor Chase and Professor Jackson looked at each other with a confused expression, "Err, actually, no."

It was as if a hammer struck Harry's head. He had been so sure!

"Are you sure you don't need to go to Madam Pomfrey's?" Professor Chase asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Don't lie!" Harry's voice rose. "My dream's had never been wrong! They were always right-"

"Okay stop. First of all, you just said that we punished a girl that never existed and second. You just said that was a dream, so technically you just barged into my room uninvited to discuss- rather loudly- your dream." Professor Jackson also looked bored. "Please return to your bed and have a good dream, hopefully not about me murdering a girl."

He pushed Harry forcefully out and slammed the door behind him.

...

...

...

..

.

Percy slid to the floor slowly and sighed, "Guess what? I don't think the Mist worked for us..."

"We'll just have to concentrate harder next time but I think I convinced Harry Potter that the monster never existed." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"_We _did it Annabeth." Percy corrected her and gave her his crooked grin.

"Of course, _we_ did it and that's how it will always work." Annabeth kissed Percy (AGAIN) "Seaweeed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

And for the rest of the night the two couples were not bothered at all as they continued with their business.

(LineBreak)

Harry was slightly dazed for a moment as he slumped on his bed. Ron was already asleep and snoring very loudly.

"Did I embarrass myself again?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "Was it all really a dream?"

He stared out the window and looked at the distant stars. An owl soared away into the night sky with a letter attached to it's leg. Harry groaned and rubbed his face.

There was still something Harry wanted to think about but when he couldn't remember it Harry simply closed his eyes. Slowly, but steadily, Harry drifted off to sleep until...

His eyes snapped open.

_ "Please return to your bed and have a good dream, hopefully not about me murdering a girl." _Professor Jackson had said.

Harry had said nothing about him killing Levana.

...

...

...

.

**Yay! But not yay.. I had a pretty sucky day. I ran to my house becuz I was excited about writing a chapter and then my key just decided that it didn't want to open the door today so guess who had to stay outside on a cold December day?**

**Moi.**

**Sad, I know but anyway.**

**Answer for the Daily Question.**

**:Grey streaks, Grey strands of hair or whatever:**

**Congratulations to the ppl who got it right!**

**Daily Question**

**:In the second Harry Potter book, Harry manages to destroy Tom Riddle's diary with the (Blank):**

**What is it?**

**BYE BYE  
><strong>

**FAV  
>FOLLOW<br>REVIEW**


	9. VICTORY! Nope, nevermind

Harry kept quiet about Professor Jackson for a couple of days although he dropped in Levana's name often when talking with his friends.

"My memory is perfectly fine Harry. in fact I remember everything perfectly!" Hermione had said when she couldn't take anymore of Harry's nagging.

The newly made Quidditch team- Harry, Ron, Ginny and two brothers and sisters who Harry did not know- was waiting in the castle for the doors to open. It was their first game and Harry was determined to win.

"Okay, everyone do your best." Harry encouraged his team.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were going to give a speech!" Ginny exhaled, obviously relieved.

Harry smiled as the doors opened and light streamed in, "Let's go!"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team let out a cheer and mounted their brooms, flying off into the clear blue sky.

"-Harry Potter and his teammates of Gryffindor! And here comes the Hufflepuff members!" A magically magnified voice boomed. Harry, with disgust, realized it was Professor Jackson.

The stadium was filled with people but was oddly quiet as Madam Hooch got ready to throw the Quaffle in to the air. The leader and Chaser of the Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, stared at it.

"Aaand the Quaffle is up!" Professor Jackson announced, at once the crowd started yelling useless tips at their team.

Harry instantly flew upward, trying to get a better view. Ernie and Ginny were flying furiously to get the Quaffle.

"Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff is just an inch in front of Ginny, and he's got the Quaffle... C'mon Ginny you can do it! Ernie's getting closer to the goal where Ronald Weasley is protecting... And he shoots! POINT FOR HUFFLEPUFF!" Professor Jackson yelled, the Gryffindors groaned. (A/N: I know I terrible like sport reporting stuff so bear with me please.)

Harry concentrated on looking for the Snitch, where was it? Hannah Abbott, the Seeker of Hufflepuff, was straining ,too. A Bludger was streaming at Harry but the newly recruited member of the Gryffindor team zipped in front of it and smashed it towards Ernie.

She's good, Harry thought, I should probably learn her name before it's too late.

"It seems that the Snitch is nowhere to be seen. I thought Harry Potter was supposed to be a legend!" Professor Jackson said. The crowd laughed a little and Harry's face turned a little red.

Then he saw it.

Right next to the Hufflepuff Keeper was the Snitch, fluttering around the goals. Harry pointed the end of his Firebolt at the ground and put on a burst of speed. Hannah Abbott must have seen it too because she was following closely behind, although she wasn't as fast as Harry.

The Snitch seemed to sense Harry and it flew up. Cursing, Harry skidded to a stop and followed it.

"Has Potter seen the Snitch!? It seems like it!" Professor Jackson squinted up, trying to spot the Snitch.

Harry glanced at the scoreboard and saw that Hufflepuff was in the lead.

"Come on.." Harry said as he stretched his arm out. "Almost... there.."

The Snitch suddenly changed course and flew away, right out of the stadium.

"SCORE FOR HUFFLEPUFF. Gryffindor you can do better than this!" Professor Jackson's magnified voice boomed.

Harry chased the Snitch until he suddenly realized that the roar of the crowd had faded away. He glanced back and saw that the Stadium was now the size of his fist.

The Snitch was still escaping Harry's grasp narrowly and made it's way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." Harry muttered as the golden ball disappeared between thick trees. He would have to make this quick.

The forest was to crowded for Harry to ride on his broom so he landed and walked into the forest. Occasionally, Harry could hear the rustle of the Snitch's wings. The sky darkened and Harry realized that storm clouds were gathering. Not good.

Harry jogged, then ran when he saw the Snitch stuck between branches of a tree.

"Ha!" He exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around the cool gold. "Gotcha!"

Harry smiled proudly and mounted his Firebolt, he could probably ride from here.

He could have if the trees next to him didn't burst into burning flames.

Harry yelped and pulled out his wand quickly, he slipped the Snitch into his pocket and secured it.

"_Aguamenti!" _Water exploded from the tip of his wand and dosed the fiery tree. "What in the-"

Harry slowly turned around as he heard strange whirling noises behind his back. His nose detected strange scents of oil.

Behind him was a-

"Dragon..." Harry whispered. The dragon was silent for a moment until it snapped at the tree Harry was next to and pulled it out of the earth.

Harry willed his broom to go and raced through the trees, unaware of the scratches the branches gave him. The dragon roared and opened it's golden wings. Harry had been in many intense situation like facing Lord Voldemort but his heart was pounding hard as the dragon ripped through trees in order to pursue him.

Harry exploded out of the Forbidden Forest and zoomed away. The stadium was not far now but he could still here the dragon roaring.

The game was still going on and Professor Jackson's face lit up when he saw Harry and the Snitch.

"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! HE HAS THE SNIT-" Professor Jackson announced before Harry landed heavily in front of him and cut the professor off.

"We need to get everybody inside the school, there's a..." Harry fought for his breath. "There was a dragon living in the Forbidden Forest and now it's coming towards here."

Professor Jackson's face instantly fell, "All right. I need you to find a teacher who can help you round up the students. I'm taking care of this."

Harry wanted to protest that he couldn't take on a dragon by himself but remembered that Professor Jackson had killed Levana and denied it. He deserved to die fighting a dragon or whatever. Hopefully in the most painful way.

Rain started to fall from the stormy sky as Harry hollered, "Everybody inside! This is an emergency! Everyone inside!"

It was easier once Professor Slughorn helped him and soon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Jackson were the only ones left outside.

"It should be here by-" Harry explained when a loud roar interrupted him. Ron looked up with a scared expression and Hermione shrieked.

The dragon landed heavily in the seats and flapped it's wings for balance, Harry took out his wand.

"Harry! I'm going inside to bring out all the teachers, Ron and Miss Granger follow me!" Professor Slughorn said and waddled in to the building with Harry's friend trailing behind the fat professor.

"Be careful Harry!" Hermione squeaked.

Harry looked at Professor Jackson, "What are we going to do?"

"Tell Professor Slughorn to not attack," He replied, it was almost a whisper. "Tell him to not attack."

"What, why?" Harry frowned and saw that Professor Jackson was staring at the dragon, awestruck. "If you're too afraid to deal with this then-"

"Festus!" Professor Jackson yelled at the dragon. "Festus! It's me!"

The dragon stopped momentarily before it crashed to the ground, the floor rumbled. Harry's vision was blurred by the rain but he was pretty sure Professor Jackson did not get wet.

"_Reducto!" _Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the now running dragon. The spell harmlessly bounced off it's... Metal skin?

The dragon charged at them at full speed and Professor Jackson was yelling things like, "No, stop! I'll give you Tabasco sauce if you do!" and "I'll promise that you get to see Leo in the Underworld!"

Harry prepared another spell when the dragon's tail slammed into him, sending him flying back like a ragdoll.

"No! Festus! For Zeus's sake, gods!" Professor Jackson screamed separately at the dragon. "STOP!"

And it did.

It sat down like a dog obeying it's master and Harry- still on the ground- gaped at it.

"G-good boy," Professor Jackson and both of his hands infront of him in a 'halt' sign. "Now stay still."

The dragon's tongue lolled out and it panted like a dog, before it stood up and reached out with his claws.

Harry couldn't do anything as the dragon's claws wrapped around Professor Jackson's body and leaped in to the air.

Flying away to the stormy sky with it's meal in it's metal claws.

**URGH! I couldn't write properly today! This chapter is absolutely horrible although I liked the Festus part.**

**Okay let's get on with the Daily Questions. The answer for the last one was...**

**:Basilisk Fang:**

**I realized many of you guys wrote Godric Gryffindor's sword as the answer and I guess you were confused.**

**The sword killed the basilisk, not the diary. The diary was stabbed by Harry with the basilisk fang...**

**OOKay so the Daily Question for today is different.**

****Daily Question SPECIAL****

**(Basically, this question is about me. Ya know, cuz I'm special)**

**:I can't upload on Tuesdays cuz I have violin lessons, I also cannot upload on THURSDAYS because I am too busy watching (Blank):**

**If you can state WHAT I watch then I'll give you a bonus prize!**


	10. The Boy on Fire

Percy's POV

My first thought.

Where the hell am I?

Cold wind sliced at my face and the air felt unusually chilly. My eyes were squeezed shut the moment Festus lunged at me and when I peeked them open I almost screamed.

I was high up in the air sitting on something warm and hard. Instinctively, I grabbed at the nearest thing and hugged it close to my chest.

"Oh gods! No! Lord Zeus I'm sorry! Just wait a little bit and I'll get back on the ground-" I started to babbled until I realized I didn't know what was carrying me.

Festus.

The dragon roared in to the air almost happily and started to blow fire into the air.

"Festus! I need to get down, _now_" I demanded, my voice was an octave higher. "Be a good boy and let me down!"

The bronze dragon merely rumbled and started to glide slowly towards a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I planned on jumping off as soon as we were near enough when Festus's giant claws wrapped around my waist.

"Festus! I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled up at the dragon and started to push away his claws.

Festus creaked and whirled, his ruby red eyes glowing softly. I just realized Festus's claws were gentle and cautious, as if it was afraid of squishing me to death. Slowly, we descended towards the ground and landed by some trees.

Festus released and looked at me expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. "You brought me here, you lead me wherever you want to go."

Festus creaked excitedly and leaped into the thick trees, I followed him hesitantly.

"Annabeth is going to kill me." I mumbled to myself. "If that happens I'm blaming it all on you Festus!"

Eventually we reached a hollow cave under a giant boulder, Festus marched in and whirled his teeth.

"Okaaay...?" I brought Riptide out and got ready to jump into action. "Hello?"

My voice echoed around the cave walls, Festus was now out of my view.

"Festus!? Where are you?" I called, the ceiling of the cave dripped water and plopped onto my forehead. "Is anybody here?"

Helpful Tip: Don't give any clues that you are in a mysterious cave to anyone that might be in there with you.

Fire suddenly erupted in front of me and I brought my hands up instinctively, bringing up a puddle of water that was on the ground as a shield. Both elements sizzled and disappeared and there was silence once more.

"I'm not an enemy!" I informed the mystery attacker. "A dragon just happened to-"

I stopped.

A figure stepped into the light and stared at me, another more feminine figure showed herself too.

And guess what?

...

...

...

..

.

"Potter, what happened!" Professor McGonagall sprinted towards Harry as he slowly stood up.

"I-I don't know." Harry stammered. "The dragon, then Professor Jackson, and then-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCY!"

Harry whirled around and faced a very, very, very scary blonde glaring at him.

"Professor Chase!" Harry exclaimed. "I honestly have no idea-" Professor Chase ignored him.

"What was it!? What took Percy!?" She demanded into his ear. "Give me every detail you remember!"

Harry started to explain the seemingly mechanical dragon and Professor Jackson calling it 'Festus'. Did affectively calmed Professor Chase down.

"Oh, so it was a robotic dragon named Festus? Then Percy should be safe..." Professor Chase trailed off then her eyes lit up dangerously. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I AM GOING TO SMASH HIM INTO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS AND FEED HIM TO CEBERUS, I DON'T CARE WHAT POSEIDON THINKS ABOUT ME I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM!"

People backed away from her nervously.

"Err, Professor Chase? I need you to calm down" Professor Flitwick, who had appeared not long ago, squeaked.

"GODS I HATE HIM!" Professor Chase screamed and threw up her hands into the air, stalking off into the school.

"Soo..." Ron broke the awkward silence. "Are we going to save Professor Jackson or what?"

...

...

...

..

.

Percy stared at the two of them with a terrified yet relieved expression. It didn't last long because the emotion quickly turned into unbearable anger.

"Leo?" Percy asked through clenched jaw.

The short elfish boy sheepishly shrugged, "That's me"

Percy looked downright murderous, "What happened? What happened after the explosion!"

Leo and Calypso- who wasn't noticed yet- flinched, "Listen to me before you beat me up! I-I can explain everything!"

Percy took a big step forward and gave a big hug for Leo, who patted his back awkwardly, "Yeah, I missed you to."

"Then why the _FU-_Then why did you not come back!" Percy released him and hissed angrily. Leo nodded his chin towards Calypso, she waved her hand timidly.

"Hi" She greeted Percy, "It's-It's been a long time since we last saw each other.."

Percy stared at her, then at Leo, then at Calypso, then Leo.

"We've got a lot to talk about." He said and sat down on the spot he was just standing on. "I'm not leaving until you do."

(Linebreak)

"...So then I led Festus to Ogygia and I met Calypso then happily ever after." Leo finished while eating a beef jerky. "Now it's your turn."

"Wait, wait. I thought you could only visit Ogygia once in your lifetime," Percy frowned.

"The gods favored us at that moment." Calypso stated calmly, "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You feel different. I mean like, your _aura_ is more...stronger." Calypso squinted, thinking hard.

"I can explain that later." Percy's eyes flashed, "But first-"

"Lemme take a selfie!" Leo made a duckface at an imaginary phone.

"I need you to come to Hogwarts with me" Percy continued without bothering to react. "I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again."

Leo choked on his beef jerky, "What!? Oh no, no, no. I promised Calypso that we would go to Asia this week! I heard Korean food was amazing and China has these awesome festivals and I need to go see cherry blossoms-"

Calypso smiled apologetically and placed a finger on her boyfriend's lips, "Shh, I know it's disappointing but we'll have to follow Percy, we owe him."

"Fine, I'll go to this... Hogpimples place you're talking about but only for a month."

Percy sighed and rubbed his face, "First of all it's Hog_warts _and second I get to decided how long you stay." He waited for a moment as Leo groaned. "And while you're at Hogwarts, you can't give away anything that might hint someone that we are demigods. Also, if you sense any monsters there kill it. Fast. I'll cover it up with the Mist."

"Rigghht." Leo said uncertainly, "You still haven't explained why you are here and what in the name of Aphrodite's messed up makeup Hogzit is."

"I was about to get there and it's Hog_warts_" Percy sighed.

"Same thing," Leo shrugged. "Want a beef jerkey?"

(Linebreak)

Percy, Calypso and Leo were now up in the air on Festus.

"OH GAWDS ZEUS IS GONNA KILL ME!" Percy screamed into the air. "I HATE AIR TRAVELING."

"I have actually gotten used to it, although Festus sometimes chews on my braid." Calypso said and giggled when she saw Percy's terrified expression.

"Eww, that's disgusting" Percy screwed up his face then smiled when he realized the Quidditch stadium was near. "Over there! We can land in the middle of the field!"

"Okay, hold on tight!" Leo yelled through the roar of the wind. "Festus! Let's go crash into the witches and wizards only party!" Festus tucked in his wings and dove steeply towards the ground. Percy screamed- his voice rather high- and cursed in Greek.

...

...

...

..

.

Harry paced back and forth and stared into the gloomy sky, wandering if the dragon would come back.

"So where did the dragon take Professor Jackson?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Like I said before, I don't know." Harry shrugged and rubbed the smooth stick of his Firebolt.

"Hey people calm down." Professor Chase rubbed her forehead. "He's gonna come back. He'd better."

Ron looked at her with a confused expression, "How do you know?"

Professor Chase's eyes looked like the storm raging above when she glared at Ron, "Because obviously I'm the daughter of At-"

She stopped and snapped her mouth shut, not saying anything before pulling at her hair and muttering things like, "I hate this place, I hate Percy, I hate wars." and "I don't have time for this and my new design for the temple is _still _not finished."

"Ooh, look!" Pansy Parkinson, the prefect of Slytherin who had come out to look for Professor Jackson, exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

A giant bird like shadow loomed over them as it descended alarmingly fast. Everybody screamed, except Professor Chase, as the figure crashed onto the ground.

"Told you." Professor Chase muttered. Harry suddenly realized that the intruder was the same dragon that had taken Professor Jackson.

"Yo! 'Sup!" A boy, not looking older that Harry, jumped off the golden dragon. Harry's eyes darted to another figure that dropped like a rock.

Professor Jackson.

"Wait, wha-" Harry started to say when Professor Chase marched toward her boyfriend with 'The You Are Officially Doomed' look.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She shrieked. "I AM GOING TO CURSE YOU SO YOU HAVE OWLS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND POOPING ON YOUR HEAD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

"I missed you too Wise Girl." The sick looking Professor said and pulled Professor Chase towards him and kissed her. The murderous look on her face dissolved.

"Eh hem, inappropriate!" The Latino boy that was on Festus coughed.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a minute or so.

**YAY, I managed to write a chapter without my parents yelling at me for not doing my homework but it was totes worth it.**

**So a little mad AnnieBananie there and LEOOOOOO!**

**ERMEHGAWD.**

**LEEEOOO.**

**Anyway so someone mentioned Percy being cranky and sneering a lot more and I agree becuz when is Percy angry when he isn't facing monsters?**

**But think about it. You're a newly made god that is supposed to have responsibility that got his break stripped away to protect a complete stranger that doesn't trust him. That is definitely going to stress you out and make you cranky but good job noticing it, it was actually intentional :3**

**And for the daily question special...**

**:Naruto Shippuden:**

**My gods did you see all da sluts clinging to Naruto's arms for the new movie trailer? Gawd cant wait for the sub version.**

**AAAND a new question!**

**:In the 'Son of Neptune' when Percy, Hazel, and Frank encounters Iris there is a brief mention of R.O.F.L., What does it stand for?:**

**Damn it, I can't stop watching anime even though finals are near.**

**Damn it.**

**Damn it.**

**Damn it.**

**But I wuv you anime.**

**But I still hate you.**


	11. Cats and Dogs I mean Horses and Dogs

Percy's POV

Annabeth dragged me into Hogwarts forcefully by my ear after I kissed her.

"Ow, ow, ow, _OW!_" I yelled as I followed a very angry Annabeth. Trust me, angry Annabeths are not good for you.

We reached my classroom and she slammed the door after releasing my now red ear.

"You almost blew our cover! I cannot believe it, you almost blew our cover!" Annabeth screeched and started to poke my chest with her finger.

"Ow, I know, ow, I'm sorry but, ow, it wasn't my fault Leo just decided to let Festus go loose!" I complained and batted away Annabeth's finger.

She sucked in a breath, "Leo" She cursed in Greek. "I'll deal with him later but you first!" She punched my arms -hard- and started to call me hateful names while I, the pitiful hero of Olympus, tried to shield myself.

"Hey, I missed you too Annie!" I said desperately as her fist landed on my side. "I love you too!"

"WELL I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! I HATE YOU!"

...

...

..

.

Harry sat in the comfy chair in the Common Room with his unfinished homework in his lap. Ron was playing with his quill while Hermione read a thick book. Chilly silence engulfed the three trio.

_Flashback_

_(Right after poor Percy got dragged by his ear by Annabeth)_

_"Something is really not right!" Ron decided suddenly, making his friends flinch._

_"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Harry said and eyed the elfish Latino boy that arrived earlier suspiciously. "And that guy is with Jackson, I'm sure of it."_

_"Oh, not this again Harry!" Hermione said with an annoyed tone, "We can't go around judging people just because we feel like it!"_

_Harry snapped his green eyes at her, "Are you defending him?"_

_"No-" Hermione seemed shocked._

_"Are you going to go to his arms and ask him to marry you?"_

_"No-!"_

_"Are you going to go get his autograph?"_

_"Harry-"_

_"Fine then Hermione, go ahead. Tell him. Tell Jackson that we've been digging through his history and you came to tell him like a good little girl."_

_Hermione's face turned red with anger and humiliation, "If you want it that way Harry. According to you everything must happen the way you want it to be so I will just back off and mind my own business." She spat._

_"That is not true!" Harry retorted sharply but Hermione had already marched away, her hair plastered to her head by the rain._

_Ron looked between Harry and Hermione unsurely then followed his girlfriend with one last dirty look at his friend._

_"Oh you too?" Harry growled at his ginger friend. _

_End of Flashback_

Hermione sighed and buried deeper into her book. She fidgeted in her chair then finally slammed the book shut and stomped to her dormitory. Ron glanced at her and packed his stuff too, leaving Harry alone by the fireplace.

It was quite lonely for Harry, he regretted snapping at his friends but he did not want to be the one to apologize first.

A movement outside caught his eyes.

Squinting for a better look, Harry climbed out of his chair and staggered to the window. There was a figure moving in the darkness steadily but determinedly towards Hogwarts.

"What?!" He muttered to himself. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and dashed out the Portrait Hole, he wanted to check out the intruder.

The sky was dark and stormy just as it had been before and the rain blinded Harry affectively although he could still see the dark figure lumbering towards the gates.

"Hello?" Harry called to the figure, "Who are you!?"

It froze as it sensed Harry's presence. The figure was so big and tall Harry almost mistook it for Hagrid.

"You're not supposed to be here, I can call out the Professors if you approach any further." Harry warned it. The figure growled then broke into a run.

Harry's heart started to race as he prepared for a spell, "_Stupe-"_

Now that the mystery figure was closer Harry could make out it's features. It had a dog-like body, red beady eyes, and sharp fangs that glinted in the moonlight. It looked like hell itself.

The creature crashed into Harry and knocked his wands out of his hands. Harry stifled a pained cry as the creature sunk it's teeth into Harry's arm. Pain blurred his vision and Harry could not think clearly.

The only thing he could see that moment was the face of the creature that attacked him, it's drool dripped onto Harry's robes and it snarled ferociously.

_I managed to defeat the Dark Lord, I saved the world, and now I'm about to be taken down by a dog...,_ He thought and shame rippled through him.

Harry thought he heard the sound of wings beating in the distance but he was too focused on his attacked.

The evil dog hybrid monster growled once again and opened it's jaws for the killing bite.

The beating sounded closer.

And closer...

closer...

_THWACK_

The creature was thrown off of Harry with a whimper. Harry quickly scurried to his feet and snatched up his wands before he dropped it again.

In front of him was a beautiful dark gray horse... with wings. It's eyes were startling green, almost the same shade as Harry's. The horse snorted defiantly at the dog who was now up to it's paws and glaring at the horse.

"Uhm... Thanks" Harry felt stupid talking to a horse but the horse glanced at him and neighed as if saying 'No problem'. The dog that attacked Harry looked at the horse and it's tail drooped.

The horse reared up to it's hind legs and kicked at the air warningly, the dog howled at the moon before running away.

Harry cautiously approached the horse and placed a shuddering hand on it's neck. The horse looked offended and smacked Harry's hand away with one of it's wings, it's green eyes landed on Harry's wounded arm.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hurt. Could you carry me to the Gryffindor's Common Room window? I'm not supposed to be out here." Harry again felt dumb for talking to an animal.

The horse gave him the 'Duh, you're not supposed to be out here you idiot' look before kneeling down so Harry could climb up to it's back.

_This is just like riding on Hippogriffs, nothing unusual,_ Harry thought as the horse ran a couple of meters and snapped out it's wings. The cool night air chilled Harry to the bone but he felt joy as the horse, or rather Pegasus, flew.

"Right there," Harry pointed at the window that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, "I can manage on my own from there."

The horse landed gracefully onto the roof of a tower that was right by the window. Something glinted in the dark behind the winged horse.

It came charging at them, fast.

Harry tried to bring out his wand but his bleeding arm did not cooperate and he could only watch as the shining object raced towards the animal. It must have realized that too because the horse's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Harry shouted as the arrow, at least it looked like an arrow or something, pierced the horse's neck.

**Damn this was horrible, I guess this is what I get for not uploading for a week.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter was bad but I'm gonna upload again right now so be good.**

**The answer for the daily question... Nah, I'm too lazy to put up the answer but many of you got it so look up at the reviews if you wanna know.**

**Daily question**

**:What is my favorite color?:**

**Bye, I'm not feeling so good right now D:**


End file.
